


Why We Fight

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2007-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville explains why he fights</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why We Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "Avenge" and fanfic100 prompt "Children"

It isn't about vengeance- not really. I mean, yes, I do want to avenge my parents, but that isn't why I fight. I mean, I never knew my parents. Everyone says that they feel bad for me- for both of us, really- because of what happened to our parents, but that isn't why we fight- Harry and I.

He fights because he has to. Not because of the Prophesy, but because he can imagine a world where Voldemort has won, and it terrifies him. He fights because that world would not be worth living in.

I fight because I can picture a different future. A future where Voldemort didn't win. And when I dream of this future, Harry isn't in it. I fight so that Harry can live to see the future he would die to protect.

We don't fight for vengeance, for our parents- we fight for us, and for our children.


End file.
